One example of a conventional vacuum switch is described in Patent Literature. Patent Literature 1 describes an operating device in which an electromagnet is located in the central lower part of a case, a capacitor and a control board are located on the both sides of the electromagnet in the case, and an auxiliary contact, a display plate, a counter are located above the electromagnet, and the auxiliary contact, display plate and counter are fitted to a plate and integrated with the electromagnet, and a vacuum switch which performs operation to make or break the circuit using the operating device.